


Then Maybe We Should End This

by fooooof234



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (i'm new at this whole "tagging" thing don't judge me), Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Don't panic, Happy Ending, M/M, Mortal AU, i guess, it's temporary tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fooooof234/pseuds/fooooof234
Summary: Will's at college, Nico's at camp, and it just might be too much for them





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Solangelo Prompt (if you like): Both Sides Of The Breakup: A “Break-Up” Between Will and Nico (not permanent) which shows how miserable they both are until they get back together. Reason for the break-up can be whichever you like, and have fun writing this, lovely. Lol. :) :) :)”

Nico angrily slammed the door to his cabin shut, cutting himself off from the faces of his concerned friends, and stormed his way over to his bed. As much as his rage fueled him, he was still drained from his shadow travel; going all the way to Waco, Texas and back in the span of half an hour was no small feat, and Nico was feeling it. Collapsing onto his dark bedspread, he put his hands over his face and thought about what had led him to this desolate state

_ It had been a little over a month since Nico had seen his boyfriend. Will had come to visit Camp Half-Blood while he was on Christmas break from college, but hadn’t been able to visit since due to his busy schedule. _

_ “I know I said I’d try to fly to New York this weekend,” Will said while Iris messaging Nico on Friday afternoon, “but I have this big chem test coming up on Monday, and I should really stay here so I can study for it. I’ll try to visit soon, I promise.” _

_ Nico tried to hide his disappointment, knowing that Will was busy with all his college pre-med courses, but feeling a gross sadness settle into his stomach nevertheless. _

_ “I understand,” was all he said, not wanting to bother Will with his own emotions.  _

_ “Thanks, Nico. I’ll make it up to you, ok? Love you.” _

_ “Love you, t--” but the Iris message had already disconnected. Sighing, Nico stepped out of Cabin 3, thanking Percy for letting him use his fountain; he then started trudging back to his own cabin in order to properly wallow in his own misery. _

_ “Hey, Nico,” called Percy, standing from where he had been sitting on the ground with Annabeth, “Everything ok?” _

_ Nico stopped and turned around, shrugging his shoulders and replying, “Yeah, it’s just that Will isn’t going to be able to visit this weekend. He has studying to do.” _

_ “That’s a shame, I’m sorry” Percy responded. _

_ “It’s fine, I’ll be ok,” Nico said, shrugging his shoulders again. _

_ “Well, he can’t study all weekend, can he?” said Annabeth slowly as she stood up as well, as though there was an obvious solution. _

_ Nico tilted his head suspiciously as he looked at her. “I guess not.” _

_ “So why don’t you go visit him?” _

_ Nico stopped for a second, considering. Why not? I can just shadow travel over there, spend a few hours with him, then come back to camp. I already know that his roommate isn’t in his dorm because we were Iris messaging, and he won’t be busy on a Friday evening. It just might work. _

_ “You know,” Nico said to her with the beginnings of a smile, “I think I might do just that. Thanks for the suggestion.” _

_ Waving goodbye, and receiving a wave in return, Nico closed his eyes and felt himself melt into the shadows. _

Present Nico exhaled his breath and wondered how a plan so simple could go so awry.

* * *

 

Will stood staring at the spot where Nico had just been, hardly believing all that had transpired in such a short amount of time. He sat at his desk where his textbook was open, slumping forward so that he rested his weight on his forearms; all he had originally planned for the evening was getting a head start on his assigned reading, not to have his relationship come to an explosive end. 

_ Will turned off his flashlight in order to end the Iris message with Nico and flipped his chemistry book open to the appropriate chapter. He hated blowing Nico off, hated that he had to see that look of disappointment come across his features, hated that it was his fault. I’ll just have to do something really special next time I see him, he thought, settling down and putting in his headphones in order to clear his mind of anything other than absorbing information of the pages. _

_ He passed a couple minutes this way, and had just as he had finished reading the pages and was taking out a notebook to start making note of what he needed to review especially, when he heard a “Hey, Will” from behind him. He took out one earbud and, turning his head, saw that the person in the room with him was not his roommate home early, as was his guess; it was Nico, wearing a small, proud smile, and looking expectantly at Will for his response.  _

_ Will, for his part, was in shock. He wasn’t expecting to see his boyfriend tonight, let alone in his dorm room, and it was a moment before he could speak. _

_ “Nico,” he said, finally finding his voice, “what are you doing here?” _

_ Nico plopped himself down on Will’s bed, still smiling, and responded, “I knew that you couldn’t come see me, so I figured I might as well come visit you instead. Just for a couple of hours, I know you have to study.” _

_ Will swung his chair around so he could face Nico straight on, looking at him for a bit without saying anything. Nico, apparently sensing that Will was not as excited as he was, started to lose his smile.  _

_ “Is it bad that I came?” _

_ “Did you shadow travel here?” asked Will, ignoring the question. _

_ “Well, yeah,” responded Nico hesitantly. “How else could I have gotten here?” _

_ Will sighed. “Nico, you know I feel about you using shadow travel. Especially to far away places -- Texas isn’t exactly right next door to New York.” _

_ “I know, Will. But I haven’t gone anywhere in a long time, it’s fine.” He was getting frustrated, scrunching his eyebrows in that way he did when he was angry. “Let me ask again; is it bad that I came?” _

_ “It’s just-” Will started, not quite sure how he should continue; he didn’t want to hurt Nico’s feelings. “It’s not safe for you to do, and it’ll be a strain if you shadow travel again in a few hours. I do want to see you, but not if it’s a danger to your health.” _

_ “A ‘danger to my health?’ Gods, Will, it’s not like it’ll kill me! I can rest all weekend anyway. I don’t see why you’re making such a big deal out of this.” _

_ “And I don’t see why you would do something risky like this when I already told you that I’m too busy to see you this weekend!” Will yelled back, losing all of his cool. _

_ Nico rocketed to his feet. “I haven’t seen you in a month, excuse me if I miss you and actually want to do something about it! It’s like you don’t even care anymore.” _

_ “Don’t you dare accuse me of not caring,” Will retaliated, standing as well. “You know I’m busy with school stuff. I can’t just put everything aside for you.” _

_ “All I’m asking is that you put some effort into this relationship!” _

_ “What, me coming to see you whenever I have a chance is not enough effort for you?” _

_ “You know what I mean, Will!” _

_ “And you know that I’m busy with school!” _

_ “So busy that it has a higher priority than your relationship?” _

_ “It’s important to me, Nico, you know that. Or at least I thought you did.” _

_ Both boys were breathing heavily, their lungs tiring but not their rage. Finally, Nico talked again. _

_ "If this is going to be too much for you to handle, then maybe we should end it.” _

_ “If you’re not mature enough to understand, then maybe we should!” _

_ One last look of resentment, and then Nico was gone; Will was alone in his dorm room, with no boyfriend to go back to. _

Will dropped his head down on his desk and began to cry.

* * *

 

Nico woke up a little after midnight, still in his day clothes and on top of the covers. His eyes were puffy and he knew that he must have fallen asleep while crying. Sitting up, he put his feet on the floor, staying that way for a moment or two while he tried to summon the energy required to stand up and cross the room to reach his dresser. When he finally did, his movements were slow and unsteady. Upon reaching the dresser, he stripped of his clothes in order to put his pajamas on. He shrugged on sweatpants, then paused before donning his shirt; it was Will’s shirt, one that he had stolen right before he left for college. It was slightly too big for him, and had long since lost any of Will’s smell. Nico decided to put it on, retreating back to bed, this time slipping under the blankets.

Sleep was a fruitless endeavor. Every time he closed his eyes, his vision would fill with the image of Will yelling at him, face twisted with rage. Nico stayed awake instead, staring up at the stars in the night sky. He and Will and watched the stars almost every night this past summer, pointing out constellations to each other and making up some of their own. It was always perfect.

_ Things aren’t so perfect now,  _ Nico thought. It hadn’t even been a full day, and his heart was aching painfully at how much he missed Will. He knew it wasn’t a perfect relationship, but had hoped that it would work just the same. He sighed shakily, the tears from earlier now returning.

He curled himself into a ball, holding his pillow tightly in his arms. He remembered the first time he had held Will like this, the first time Will had spent the night in his cabin. They had cuddled all night, giggling at the stupid things that the other said, tracing patterns on each others’ skin, sneaking Will out before dawn so they wouldn’t get caught. 

Nico thought about that for a long time, reminiscing on all the good times in their relationship. There were a lot of them, he concluded; the rough patches had only started when Will had left for college. He had decided on Baylor, since it was close to his mom, but that meant he was far away from Nico. In the beginning, they had Iris messaged almost everyday, and Will came to visit almost every other weekend. But as his courses got harder, and he got busier, there was more time in between his stays at camp; the longest being a month, a month that had led to this.

_ If I had waited for him to come visit me, would we still be together? Would he have apologized for having to see me later than planned, doing something special to make up for it? _ Nico knew that he would have, because that was the kind of person Will was. Sniffling, wiping away the tears on his cheek, Nico felt the guilt weigh on him for what he had done. Oh, what he wouldn’t give for a second chance.

* * *

 

Will woke up for the fifth time that night. Finally accepting that he wasn’t going to get any decent sleep, he sat up, withdrew his covers, and tiptoed passed his sleeping roommate on his way out the door. He made his way to the student lounge, praying that it would be empty this late at night (this early in the morning?), and feeling a wave of relief at the sight of the empty room. He thought about making a cup of hot chocolate, but decided against it; his stomach was churning too much. Instead, he hunkered down into one of the old chairs and allowed himself to think of his fight with Nico.  _ Break up with Nico _ , his brain supplied unhelpfully.

Will rested his chin in his hand and gazed at the night sky through the window. He had loved looking at the stars with Nico, but had enjoyed looking at Nico even more. His delicate features were the perfect canvas for the moonlight that streamed down, the expanse of the world above them the perfect reciprocal for Nico’s soft laugh. They never had a bad time while watching the night unfold.

_ And you let that go. _ He should have known how much Nico wanted to see him -- he wanted to see him just as much, or maybe he had only thought he did. Either way, his actions tonight were inexcusable. He had hurt Nico, and in the process had hurt himself, ruining the best thing he had in his life.

He thought about that, how Nico was, truly, the best thing in his life. Nico made him happy, and he knew that he made Nico happy, too. When Will had told him that he wanted to go to college, and eventually to med school, Nico was all love and support. He even helped him unpack his stuff into his dorm room, face glowing with pride, and making Will to promise to come and visit him whenever he had the chance.

He shivered, regretting not bringing some sort of blanket with him. Wrapping his arms around himself, he found himself wishing they were Nico’s. If Will hadn’t cancelled, they might have been. They could have been cuddling in his cabin right now, sleeping peacefully in the presence of each other. His heart throbbed in misery.

_You could make it up to him_ , he thought. _You could go visit him like you had planned, admit to your stupidity, plead for his forgiveness. Would it be enough?_ The more Will thought that, the more he realized he at least had to try. He stood and made his way back to his room, hoping he could get some sort of sleep before riding a plane to New York.

* * *

 

Nico was sitting up in his bed after having woken up from his second round of troubled sleep. He knew that he should get dressed, that he should go have some food, but was struggling to find the strength to do so; the combination of his emotional grief and his physical lethargy from the shadow travel was taking its toll on him. 

He heard knocking at his cabin door and, figuring it was one of his friends coming to check up on him, reluctantly shuffled his way over to see them. He didn’t really want to discuss what happened, but he figured he owed them. But upon opening the door, he saw that it wasn’t Percy or Jason, or even Piper, like he thought it might be.

It was Will.

Will, breathing hard as though he had ran all the way from Texas. Will, with a look of sadness and desperation in his eyes. Will, who was here for Nico.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Nico beat him to it. Grabbing the back of Will’s head, he pressed his mouth to his, allowing communication to only be between lips, kissing his apology. He knew he got the message through from the way Will encircled his arms around his back and held him close. After a few seconds like that, Nico pulled back and rested his head on Will’s chest; he knew that they were going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> hey whattup I'm at tumblr at solangelo-stuffs


End file.
